Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection
The Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, or the Gold Classic Collection for short, is a series of VHS and DVD releases of animated Disney films, similar to the Walt Disney Classics and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collections that preceded it. The series notably also featured the first home video releases of Disney’s Make Mine Music and Disney’s Saludos Amigos. The DVDs were similar in content to the failed Limited Issue DVDs, to the point that the Gold Collection DVDs for Disney’s Pinocchio, Disney’s Hercules, and Disney’s Mulan were actually reissues of those films' Limited Issue DVDs. Most of the DVDs contained a few bonus features in the form of interactive read-alongs, trivia games, and sing-alongs, though some also contained making-of featurettes and bonus cartoon shorts. Each wave of Gold Collection videos and DVDs were released on select days of each month from January 11th, 2000 with Disney’s Toy Story through March 20th, 2001 with Disney’s Bedknobs and Broomsticks. However, due to subpar sales as a result of too many videos in the series being released all at once, Disney discontinued the line afterward. Sadly as a result, later releases with similar content and cover designs were not labeled as Gold Collection videos. Many of the films released in the Gold Collection have since been released on DVD again, some as part of the Walt Disney Platinum Editions (and its successor series, the Walt Disney Diamond Editions) or as individual "special edition" DVDs. As of 2015, Disney’s Make Mine Music, Disney’s Melody Time, and Disney’s A Goofy Movie are the only films released in the series that have not been given new Region 1 DVD releases since then. Disney’s The Spirit of Mickey and Disney’s So Dear to My Heart were apparently going to be re-released as part of the Gold Collection (as seen on a trailer for the collection on various videos), but these videos were never released. Disney’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Disney’s Oliver & Company were also planned to be included but were cut from the collection and instead released as stand-alone videos without the "Gold Collection" banner. Disney’s So Dear to My Heart was eventually released on DVD as a Disney Movie Club exclusive. Disney’s Toy Story and Disney Pixar A Bug’s Life are the only 2 Pixar films part of this line. Trivia * The VHS releases use the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection company logo with the blue background in their openings. But the DVD releases use the company’s logo with a black background. * Disney’s Melody Time VHS and DVD release in this series is also censored to remove scenes involving cigarettes from the Pecos Bill segment, much like its previous 1998 VHS/Laserdisc release. ** This one, Disney’s Saludos Amigos and Disney’s Make Mine Music both have an aspect ratio screen on the VHS and DVD release in this series stating that they have been "edited for content" since these three films are affected with censorship and cuts. * Almost all the VHS tapes and DVDs have the exact same opening previews, including a trailer to the then-recent direct-to-video films Disney’s The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and Disney Pixar Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. This could be due to the time when new media gets released. * Each and every release on VHS and DVD have theatrical trailers for Disney Pixar Monsters Inc. * Disney’s A Goofy Movie is presented as a pan-and-scan version on the Region 1 DVD, though the PAL regions have non-anamorphic widescreen formats on the DVD (the Region 2 DVD is in 1.78:1, while the Region 4 DVD is in the theatrical ratio of 1.85:1). * Disney’s Toy Story is the only Gold Collection DVD not to be released simultaneously with its VHS release. Instead, it was released with a DVD version of Disney Pixar Toy Story 2.